Rain with a possibility of ice
by piracy-must-be-legalized
Summary: Gray decides to play bottle. How will things turn out? Rated M for later chapters, Lyon x Juvia, a lot of minor pairings ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ;D This is a story about Lyon and Juvia. Rated M, because of lemons in later chapters... Suit yourself ;)**

**Oh, and no. I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. *Bows***

**Now, on to the story, shall we?**

I was getting back from an S-class mission, and I'm really tired, since the mission took nearly two weeks to complete. I had to invade a dark guild as a waitress. I had never before faced such torture!

"Juvia is finally back to the guild. Juvia is very glad! She can finally see Lyon…" My thoughts trailed off about the silver-haired guy, who I knew was waiting for me all this time. Sometimes I still think to myself, what in the world was I thinking when I wanted to be with Gray?

The funny thing is – he was the one who helped me to get with Lyon… I still remember it, as if that happened yesterday.

*Flashback*

"Hey! Juvia!" I see Gray running towards me.

"Hello, Gray-sama. Can Juvia help you?" Of course, I started blushing as he came closer. I trailed his body, his chest, his black hair and the shining blue eyes.

"Yeah, you can. Could you come over tonight? I need help with some work." I nodded, but decided to ask one question.

"Gray-sama, what will I have to do?" He just shook his head and grinned devilishly. Oh, this couldn't be good. Or maybe, it could?

*Time skip*

I was now standing in front of Gray's door, nervously playing with my hands. I wonder, just what did he want from me?

The door suddenly opened, Gray walking out of his apartment.

"Oh! Juvia, you're here early. Come in, come in!" I shyly came in, while looking around. I saw three cups of tea, placed on the table.

"Gray-sama, is anybody else coming here?"

"Yeah, I invited Lyon. I need you both for this." Just as he finished his words, I heard a knock on the door. Gray opened them, letting a really confused Lyon inside. He seemed pretty confused, seeing me inside as well, but that confused look soon left his face, as he was now smiling a warm smile, who was supposed to be for me.

"Juvia, Juvia, oh, the girl of my dreams is here as well!" I refused the wish to face palm myself, since I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I mean, I never really thought about him in any other way than brother.

"Oh, guys! I'm going to invite some other people, we'll play bottle (A/N It's a game, where a person spins a bottle, and the person to whom this bottle turns, will be the person spinner will have to do something with. 1-shake hands, 2-hug, 3-kiss on cheek, 4-kiss on lips, 5-french kiss, 6-cuddling. I don't want to do the seventh step, which would be sex. Not yet ;D). So wait a little bit." He ran off the room, before I could day anything.

Lyon turned to me, with his mouth half-open. He probably couldn't believe this as well. Of course, if luck will be on my side, I could actually end up with Gray. My thoughts once again started spinning around the mentioned boy, until something unexpected happened. Instead of imagining Gray, Lyon appeared in my day dreams. What the hell was that?

Finally, there were a lot of people. Lucy, Lisanna, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Cana, Sting, Rogue, Bixslow, Freed, Evergreen, Mirajane, Elfman, Yukino and Gray. All of them seemed a little tense.

"Well, let's get this started!" Gray was the one who started. His bottle turned to Rogue, they shook hands, and the game continued. I shook hands with Cana, who seemed to be drunk, as always.

The next round was a hug. I prayed to God, so I wouldn't have to hug with Lyon, seems he listened. I had to hug with Lucy, Lisanna with Laxus, who was really unpleased with hugging anybody. Erza with Gray, Jellal with Mirajane, Levy with Sting, who snickered at this, Cana with Freed, Rogue with Gray, both of them were blushing as hard as possible, while everybody else were laughing… Bixslow with Yukino, Elfman with Evergreen. Those two seemed to be enjoying this, actually.

Now was the third round. A kiss on the cheek… This time, it was Lyon. I couldn't help but notice, how soft his lips were. I found myself wanting something more. What was happening to me? Lisanna got a kiss from Laxus, Erza from Gray, Levy from Jellal, Cana from Rogue, Lucy from Sting, both of them blushing hard, Evergreen from Elfman, Mirajane from Bixslow, everyone was laughing at their faces, and finally Yukino from Freed.

This time was a kiss on lips. Everyone seemed tense, but Gray came up with a solution. He soon came with some sake. Everyone drank enough to feel relaxed. Finally, my dream came true! Gray pecked me on lips, but that kiss was nothing. Nothing compared to Lyon… Lyon's kiss was so soft, so teasing, yet giving everything needed, while Gray's kiss was blank. I can't say anything else about it. Maybe Gray wasn't the one after all? The game still continued. Lucy got a kiss from Jellal, Lisanna from Bixslow, both enjoying that somehow, Erza got a kiss from Sting, while Jellal was looking a little disappointed, Levy from Lyon, as I felt something bubbling inside me. Was it jealousy? While Cana got a kiss from Freed, Mirajane from Elfman, Evergreen from Rogue and Yukino from Laxus, I was only thinking about what was happening with me.

But now, it was something we were all expecting in some way. The French kiss. I saw Lucy smirking to Sting, and Mirajane smiling sweetly to Freed. Oh, so I guess something was happening between those four.

"Okay guys! Let's make this happen, shall we?" I looked to Jellal, who was looking at Erza, while she was blushing really, really hard. I giggled to myself, Lyon did as well.

Lucy started to spin the bottle, it turned to Gray. He looked at the blonde, who looked a little disappointed. Gray soon gave up and crawled up to her, and kissed her. Lucy didn't show any signs of enjoyment, neither did Gray.

Next up – Yukino, who got Bixslow. These two grunted, but still kissed. I smirked, slowly realizing the couples. Then were Cana with Elfman. Since Cana was drunk, Elfman as well, they were soon at each other's faces, while Laxus and Evergreen were watching with disappointment. Then were Levy with Rogue, both smiling widely, and kissing passionately. Then was Lisanna with Sting, Erza with Jellal, both gasping after the kiss. I kind of felt jealousy for those two – they at least knew whom they loved, while I was still unsure.

Finally it was my turn with Laxus. His rough hand grabbed me and his fierce lips were on mine, as he started the kiss. I could feel his tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance, so I gave him that. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring it, while I was enjoying this angry kiss, but I didn't want it from him. I finally realized I wanted it from Lyon, as soon as the kiss was finished.

After this were kisses with Mirajane and Freed and Evergreen with Lyon. The last kiss was probably the biggest torture I have faced in my life. Watching those two together just pierced my heart.

"O-Okay now *hic* is time f-for the la *hic* last event!" Cana stood up and somehow blurted this out. This time I was hoping for Lyon.

Lucy got Sting, both of them were pretty happy it happened, their cuddling included some kissing and in the end, Sting whispered something to Lucy, making her blush a crimson red. She nodded and when they said their good-byes, they faced to leave, but Gray stopped them, making those two stay.

"Nobody is leaving this room until the end!" All of us laughed, because of the way Gray said it.

"Okay, Gray. You can sit down now." I was still giggling when I said this. He listened to me and sat down.

Next up were Levy with Rogue, Cana with Laxus, both smirking at each other, Lisanna with Bixslow, which ended up with Bixslow taking off his helmet to kiss Lisanna really long. I was blushing while looking at them, but thank God, it soon was finished. Then Erza with Jellal, Evergreen with Elfman, Mirajane with Freed, while Mira almost ripped off Freed's shirt… We managed to stop her, though. The was Yukino with Gray, they looked relieved. Were they also a couple?

I realized it was only me and Lyon now. I looked at his eyes, those black, yet warm eyes. My hands trailed off his chest, while his hands were grasping my hair… I could feel his breath near my ear, his teeth carefully nipping down my neck, his body getting closer and closer to mine, I grabbed his coat and started taking it off, until we were stopped.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!" We just laughed and nodded. I leaned down to Lyon's lap, his hand was stroking my hair, until everyone decided to leave. We were walking down the street, when Lyon whispered something I will never forget.

"Juvia, I want you. I need you. How about we go and rent a hotel room, huh?" My cheeks were burning, but instead of answering, I kissed his lips, that were so close to me.

"Does this answer your question?" He just smirked and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards a hotel. I guess this is going to be a night I will never forget, huh?

**So, yeah. Reviews, so the story would go faster, and don't worry. There will be more, you'll get your lemons ;D Oh, and while you're here, check out my little sister's stories… ~bellala99 Well, hope to see you soon, but I don't promise anything :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there again! I still don't own Fairy Tail, but I swear, I tried my best to convince Hiro Mashima to reconsider... I failed :/ Well, anyway, enjoy this lemon-ish chapter!**

**REVIEW CORNER**

**Bellala99 - Thanks for your support, sis. I enjoyed writing that part too, but still felt like that was needed. And yes, Mira was that drunk XD  
**

**GodSlayer'sGrace - Good to know I made you like Lyvia as well ;) Here's your update, hope you enjoy :D**

**Gi (Guest) - Well, at least you wrote a WoW for me, though I like reading longer reviews more ;P But thanks :D**

We were walking towards the hotel Lyon picked out. This one is said to be the best on in Fiore, so I trusted him.

As soon as we were inside our room, Lyon pulled me in to a kiss. His soft lips were on mine, squeezing the life out of them. His arm was grabbing my waist, while the other one was cupping my face. I could feel his tongue licking my bottom lip, so I parted my lips, giving him the entrance to my mouth. I didn't even try to fight back his tongue, trusting Lyon completely. When the kiss was finished, he looked at me with those black eyes of him and whispered to me.

"Are you ready, my dear Juvia? If we start, I won't be able to back down, you know." I just nodded, not trusting my voice. He then picked me up bridal style and started nipping down my neck, while my spine was shivering in pleasure.

"Ah, Lyon-sama! Please, give… Give me more!" I couldn't help but beg for his touch. He obeyed, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I could feel his gentle touch on my body, on my bare skin when he accidentally brushed his fingertips while undressing me. When my shirt was off, I started taking off his, while Lyon moaned quietly at my touch.

When I could see his chest, all my doubts were gone. As soon as I saw his muscular chest, I couldn't think about anything else, but him. His abs were incredible, even better than Gray's. Oh, who am I kidding? Gray is nothing compared to Lyon.

He started trailing hot wet kisses down my throat, then a little bit more, until he reached my breasts, covered in a white bra with blue stripes. I could see he didn't want to rush things, but neither did I. My fingers found their way to his chest, and I started drawing little circles on it, while he shuddered from my touch. I smiled and kissed him once more, enjoying every moment of the battle between our tongues.

"Mmm… Juvia! Juvia, please, I need you…" When I heard this, I accidentally put my hand on his crotch, where was a huge erection hidden.

"My, my, Lyon. You seem to be waiting for this!" I started unzipping his pants, as soon as I did, they were gone, along with his boxers and I could see his manhood, standing right in front of my eyes. He was… Huge. There could be no more words. I knew exactly the right thing to do, since I wasn't a complete amateur. I put my lips on the tip of it, while Lyon moaned my name. I smirked and carefully licked the top. Lyon shuddered and all I could hear was "Please… No more teasing…" I smiled and obeyed. Soon at least half of him was inside of my mouth, I was sucking it slowly, while increasing the speed gradually.

Lyon grasped my hair and made me take it all in, while my hands were playing with his balls. I kept on sucking his penis, until he stopped me and I released him from my mouth with a quiet _pop_ sound.

"Now it's my turn, honey." I couldn't help but feel warmth inside my heart as I heard the way he called me. He took off my pants, revealing matching panties, which were already soaked.

"Oh, Juvia, already wet? Then what will happen if I do this?" With these words Lyon pushed one finger into my vagina. I moaned loudly, as he started to pick up a rhythm, soon following a second one. The feeling of Lyon being inside of me really was great. Finally, my bra was off and he started sucking on my right breast, while his free hand was squeezing my left one. Oh, he was good! I felt something building up inside of me.

"L-Lyon! I'm gonna…" I couldn't even finish my words, when I felt a wave of pleasure coming down me. Soon Lyon was lapping on the juices coming from my womanhood.

"Yum, Juvia, you taste good…" I could feel my cheeks getting red, but when he pushed his tongue inside of me, I forgot everything in the world, except for him. Who knew he was so good with his tongue?

"Okay, Juvia. You ready?" I nodded as he positioned himself, the tip of his pelvis right next to my entrance. As I felt him filling up me, I realized one thing. He was the biggest one I've ever faced. _Ever._ He waited until I got used to him, so I nodded, showing him he could move now. He started off really slow, almost exiting my body, then quickly pushed back in, making me gasp. He slowly picked up a rhythm of his thrust, each one getting faster and faster, until the only thing heard was skin slamming at each other and gasps coming from my mouth.

He suddenly flipped me over, so now I was on my knees, and he continued. When he hit my G-spot, my back arched from the pleasure, I let out a small mewl, as he continued on hitting that spot. He then slapped my ass, giving me even more pleasure, as I screamed out his name.

I could feel my end being near, so I started to tell him that.

"Agh! Lyon, I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh, Juvia!" When he screamed my name, his seamen splashed inside me, seconds after me.

"Wow… This was the best experience in my life. Thank you, Lyon." I hugged him close to me.

"Juvia, we didn't use protection. I don't want for you to feel guilt or anything, but I'll understand if something happens and you won't be willing to keep the-.." I cut his talk off by kissing him.

"If it's you, then I'm ready for anything." I smiled, as he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Juvia. I love you."

"I love you too."

*Flashback end*

Now I was near the guild, where I saw the guy of my dreams running towards me.

"Juvia! I missed you, beautiful!" He grabbed my waist and spoon us around, until we both fell down on the grass. I kissed him, while his hand were on my waist.

"I missed you too, baby."

**Here it is! Hope you enjoyed. Should I continue this or should I leave it like this? Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, since there was one person who wanted me to continue this, I shall! Beware of lemons.**

I slowly wake up. Last night was so tiring… When I got back from my mission I immediately went to sleep, Lyon soon followed me. I could feel him lying next to me.

His arms were on my waist, his chest on my chest, his cheek so close to mine. I closed my eyes, falling back to sleep. This time I was woken up. But that waking up ritual was something I could get used to.

Lyon slowly slid his hands down my waist to my butt, squeezing it lightly. He nuzzled his head into my neck, while his hands were brought to my chest, where he started stroking my nipples with his thumb.

I turned my head so I could kiss him. A morning kiss from him was amazing – his tongue inside my mouth felt like a cube of ice in a fireplace. But instead of melting fire, it melted the fire itself. Soon the kiss was finished, but I didn't want to let him go yet. I pulled him back, kissing him once again. I could feel him chuckling, his hands on my waist, slowly sliding under my tee-shirt.

His hands were on my breast, squeezing them lightly, pinching the nipples time at a time. This was the feeling, when it's like heaven. I had to repay him somehow, right? And so I did.

I was on top of him, while he was looking at me, pretty surprised. I took off my shirt, revealing my erect nipples. He tried to put his hands on them, but I slapped his hand, making him look at me with puppy eyes. I could barely resist them, but somehow I managed. My hands were now roaming on his body, making tiny circles on his muscular chest. He was shivering at my touch, but clearly enjoyed every moment of it. He finally caught me and now he was on top. He started sucking my breast, after finishing with the left one he gave the same attention to the right one. This felt so good!

I started taking off his pants, revealing his manhood. Although this was my second time seeing it, I still felt amazed. I put my arm on it and slowly started pumping it, after a little time changing my hand with my mouth. My tongue swirled on his top, making him moan out my name. I could get used to that sound… I kept on sucking him until he stopped me, and shoved his finger in my pussy.

Oh wow! Soon there were three fingers in me, all of them amazing and cold. They were all I need, all I want and all I need. I felt a wave of pleasure coming down me and I spilled juice all over his fingers. He licked every bit of it, making me blush.

"I want to try something." I was whispering this, Lyon just nodded. I made him fall on his back, while I slowly positioned myself on him, slowly slipping him in. I wanted to ride on him for so long, but I was afraid he wouldn't let me. Now I have to enjoy this…

My hands were on his chest, I was moaning when he started thrusting as well, making those slides faster, stronger and way more enjoyable. My breasts were bouncing up and down, every time he hit my spot. I knew he wouldn't last much longer, neither would I. One last thrust and I spilled, after a few others he spilled his seed in me.

"Lyon, this was the best way to wake up, you know… Wanna take a shower with me?" He didn't say anything. Instead he roughly kissed my lips, slipping his hot tongue inside me. We were like this for a few minutes, then we both grasped for air, smiling at each other.

"I love you, Juvia. Now let's go clean up, shall we?" He smirked at me, I felt blush creeping on my cheeks. I just love this guy…

We make our way to the bathroom, where we get in the shower. He takes the soup and starts washing me up, without missing a scratch. When he reaches my legs, I feel him slowly getting closer to my womanhood, but I guess before was enough, because all he does is carefully touch it and then he goes up again. He puts a lot of effort to my breasts. Every inch of them is carefully washed up, making me moan again.

Now it's my turn. I take the soup of his hands, and start washing his muscular chest, those wide shoulders and beautiful arms. I plant a small kiss on his cheek, without stopping. I make my way to his abdomen, where I make sure to clean, then to his penis. Carefully, gently I rub it, without missing his balls, as well. Then his legs – those white, beautiful, muscular legs. I was so lucky to have him!

We kiss once again and then just stand there together, while hot water's pouring on us. This feels so right.


End file.
